History Repeating
by im.a.smut
Summary: Is history repeating itself? I guess blood does run thicker than water and what lies deep beneath comes to surface. JALEX!


**History Repeating**  
_Is history repeating itself? I guess blood does run thicker than water and what lies deep beneath comes to surface. JALEX!_

He tugged on her long dark locks snapping her head to the side as he viciously suck his sister's neck. She reached her free arm from behind cupping her brother's face into the palm of her elbows while tugging on dark luscious hair.

He thrust himself from behind moaning as her tight vaginal hole squeezed and glazed his member. She groaned and gasped while biting her lips and tugging his hair as he made her feel good.

He squeezed her breast as he was tonguing his sister down moaning into one another's mouth. He continued his thrusting motion then picked up the pace causing their skin to smack, just to hear his sister moan as he smiled and bit the sides of her lips.

She started to push her body back onto him as he moaned letting her have a moment in control as she squeezed her walls onto his dick. He closed his eyes moaning as he wetness was coated his member.

"Fuck!" He breathed.

He decided he was done with her teasing and thrust himself deeper into his sister as she let out another scream then moaned. He continued to pound his sister as they were on the verge of climax. She squealed and dug her nails into the sheets before letting out a long hard shaking moaned as she came all over her brother's dick. He continued to thrust slowly before he let out his loud.

They collapsed from the spoon position trying to catch their breath. They gazed at each other, a blissful gaze before smiling. She turned on her side to give him a kiss. He smiled at his sister as she scooted towards him laying her head on his chest.

They cuddled the whole night until the sun shined into her room. He opened his eyes glancing at the clock before gazing at his sister. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead then climbed out of the bed. He slowly backed out of the room watching his sister sleep. He opened her door and left for his room.

------

"What are you doing we're going to get in trouble." He said nervous as his sister crawled on top of him in the living while their parents and little brother were in the kitchen.

"Shh they can't hear anything." She straddled her brother.

"You sure about this?" He gazed into those big brown eyes.

"I wouldn't have worn a skirt." She winked.

He closed his eyes as his sister undid the zipper of her brother pants. She pulled his member out of his pants and stroked it just enough to get it firm. She planted a chaste kiss on his lips before he kissed back. She shifted herself sliding her panties to the side then slowly settled herself onto her brother's dick.

She gasped softly while licking her lips and she gazed into her brother's eyes as she bounced on his dick while he gripped her hips. They moaned, groaned, kissed, groped, and skeet. She laughed at the expression on her brother's face as she slid herself off of him.

She plopped on the other side of him and bit her finger as she watched her brother.

He turned to his sister, "You are so bad." He huffed and she giggled.

Moments later their parents walked back into the room with their little brother sitting down on their respective seat. Their mother sniffed around the room before looking at her two eldest kids. "What's that smell?"

He looked at her and she looked at him then they burst into a light laughter.

-------

She stood on all fours in a fitted wifebeater and very short shorts as he walked into her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" He sat at the foot of her bed.

"It's called stretching." She arched her back.

"Like that." He made fun.

"You should try it." She winked.

"I rather try this." He kneeled behind his sister as she looked back with a smile.

He gave a light smack on her butt as she let out a giggle. He smacked her butt again as she hissed and bit her lips. He rubbed his hand over her bottom smacking it on last time.

He started the grind his hardness against her butt, rubbing his erection between her crack as she squeezed her cheeks together. He let out a breath humping his sister faster as she started to moan at the friction.

"Stop." She breathed getting tired of his teasing.

He bent over putting his lips against his sister as they shared a kissed. He pulled her shorts down her legs revealed her naked half. He smiled as she slid a finger under his sister touching her wetness. She moaned, as he grew harder. He was all for the tease and foreplay, but she was completely wet.

He mouthed something to his sister as she winked back.

-------

"I'm sure the wizard council would not allow this if they knew what we were doing." He smiled as he put the cup to his mouth.

"I think they but their too afraid of us to do anything." She drank the other half.

"What is this?" He looked at the glass.

"It's the Love Potion, but a few enhancements." She smirked then glanced at the big bulge in her brother's pants her smile widened.

He looked down and couldn't believe what his sister just did. "Did you just--"

She dropped to her knees pulling his enlarged member into her mouth as his jaw dropped letting out a faint breath while pinned himself to the wall in their lair. She bobbed her head up and down while sucking her brother's dick.

He closed his eyes letting out a few breaths of disbelief before giving in letting out a few moans as he watched his sisters give him the best blow of his life.

She moaned before pulled himself off his soaked member. She stood up then ripped opened her shirt revealing a nice set of 44 DD breast. He was loving this potion as he grabbed her breast squeezing them before gave the old motorboat. He ran his tongue over her breast slipping a nipple into his mouth as his sister moaned.

"What is taking the two of you so long?" Their mother bellowed from upstairs. "Get up here now!" She screamed.

She rolled her eyes and pushed her brother off of her. "Here drink this." She hand a brother a different glass from the first one.

"What is this?" He looked at the cup.

"Drink now. Ask questions later!" She drank the potion and her breast went to their normal size. He watched as her breast deflated then took a size as his member started to shrink.

She gave a crooked smile and bit her lips. "We'll finish this later." She then ran out of the lair and up the stairs.

-------

"Thanks for being my knight and shining armor." She flashed her bright smile.

"That guy had it coming." He shrugged it off as he blushed.

"Uh huh." She nodded and got in his face, "You love me admit it." She stood face to face with her brother (If she could since she was a few inches short).

"You're my little sister, of course I love you." He folded his arms.

"Okay." She fixed his collar. "You're in love with me." She grinned.

"I am not." He blushed then laughed as his sister did the same.

She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek as he blushed again. "Will you make love to me tonight!" She gazed into his eyes; she was inches away from his lips.

"Anything for you." He pressed his lips against hers.

-------

"I'm sorry." He held her hands.

"How could you?" She shook her head as voice began to crack.

"I had to." He sighed.

She shook her head as tears stained her soft skin. "We agreed if you won the competition I could get the power."

"He needs it more than any of us." He tried to explain.

"He gets the power. You have her and I have nothing." She was angry.

"You have the memories." He nervously shrugged.

"Fuck you and your stupid memories." She yelled through sobs.

"You're being selfish." He yelled.

"You're being an idiot." She yelled back.

"Megan, I love you." Jerry stood inches away from his sister.

"You loved me you would be with me." She sobbed.

"If you only knew." He wished he could tell why he couldn't give her his powers, but the council forbid him.

Megan turned her cheek blocking Jerry's kiss. Jerry pulled away taking a deep breathe.

"I love you Megan, but we just can't be together." Hi sighed.

"Pretend I never existed." She snarled.

-------

Jerry stood in his trance as he two eldest children in the lair. They glared confused at their father before he snapped out of it.

"What you were doing is wrong!" Jerry he lectured his children. "And I forbid it."

"But we love each other." Justin held his sister tight.

"I know." He sighed as he thought about his relationship with his sister, "and that is why you can't be together." He hung his head and dragged a hard hand over his face as she walked over to the couch letting out a breath before putting his hands on hip and let out a cry.

"Dad?" Alex retracted herself from her brother's grip and up to her father. "I'm sorry, but you can't help who you love." She swallowed, "No matter how hard you try."

"It's okay." He pulled his daughter into a hug patting her back as he held her tight. "It just-- I don't want to lose any of you."

"You won't lose any of us." Justin broke his silence.

Jerry took a deep breath after breaking the hug, "You're nothing like your Aunt."

"What does Aunt Megan have to do with this?" Alex looked at her father.

"Nothing." He wiped a tear then left the lair.

Justin and Alex glanced at each other then at the door.

-------

"Megan!" A familiar voice called behind the shorthaired brunette.

She took a deep breath as she in her backyard. "What do you want Kelbo?"

"It was for the good you know." Kelbo stood next to his sister. "Imagine what your kids would have looked like." He caused his sister to chortle.

"How do you know?" Megan raised brow.

"I google, and some babies grow an extra arm, cock eyed..."

Megan laughed at her brother, "No. I mean how do you know it was for the good."

"Just look at him and look at you. If the Wizard Council had let you be together, you wouldn't be where you are now. He has his family and a great business." He went on. "You have your art gallery and your beautiful home." He smiled.

"I just feel so gypped." Megan huffed.

"Because he got Theresa and you got nothing?"

Megan just nodded.

"Not everyone would have accepted of your relationship, like mom, dad and I am."

"I know." She sighed. "I just can't stop thinking of what would have been."

"You know you really need to stop dwelling in the past." Kelbo wrapped his sister in a hug.

"And you really need to invest in soap." She took her brothers arm off her shoulder.

"What it's an European thing?" He chortled.

"This is America and you stink!" Megan frowned as they walked into Megan's house.

-------

**A/N: This idea just popped into my head a few nights ago and I meant to post it then, but I needed to make a few changes. The Retest episode helped a lot too. Alex is so much like Megan and Justin is just like Jerry. Hmm? Every thought about it! Reviews are appreciated and welcomed.**


End file.
